


Nothing Sweeter Than Your Voice

by aWildLu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Concerts, F/F, Musician!Catra, Swearing, The Horde is a band, Tumblr: Glitra Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Your soulmate's voice is the first thing you know about them. After all, you can hear them whenever they sing. If you're lucky, they're a good singer. If not, well, you're still stuck with them and your best bet is hoping they'll get better.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Nothing Sweeter Than Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to finally have an opportunity to write this  
Glitra Week 2 - Day 6: Rock Band AU

Your soulmate's voice is the first thing you know about them. After all, you can hear them whenever they sing. If you're lucky, they're a good singer. If not, well, you're still stuck with them and your best bet is hoping they'll get better.

Glimmer was very lucky. Whoever was on the other side of that cosmic bond had talent and not just a tad. Glimmer had been able to hear her since she could remember. As the years went by, nursery rhymes turned into well-known pop songs and later rock ballads. A few years ago, her soulmate started singing songs Glimmer didn't recognize and no matter how much of the lyrics she looked up, she couldn't find them.

So Glimmer came to the only logical conclusion: Her soulmate was writing her own songs.

Having a musically talented soulmate, of course, had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks. Late nights when she couldn't sleep because her soulmate was singing or humming, seemingly ignoring that some people wanted to sleep at night. Not being able to concentrate on anything because her soulmate's voice was distracting. And worst of all: getting a song stuck in her head and not being able to listen to it because it wasn't on record yet.

Right now, though, Glimmer wasn't thinking about any of that. Tonight she was with her best friends, cramped into a bar, awaiting a local band that would play in less than an hour.

Glimmer had given up on finding her soulmate at one of these events a while ago. Back then she had dragged Bow, and later Adora, to every single place a rockband could possibly play in their city.

This new band had gathered a rather impressive following in the short time they'd been around. The banner over the stage read "The Horde". Underneath it was what Glimmer assumed was the group's logo, a pair of green wings with a small diamond shape in between. They were set to play in half an hour.

Glimmer was about to order another drink when she heard her soulmate again. She wasn't actually singing a song but rather going through the musical scale repeatedly.

Glimmer sighed and ordered another coke, trying to ignore her soulmate. A part of her was hoping this meant, her soulmate was warming up for a concert and would walk on stage in "The Crimson".

She'd seen some of the band members, a tall woman with white hair who was built like a tank and a smaller one with a wild mane of dark curls and a leather jacket, talking to the owner of the place earlier. Bow had pointed them out to her, apparently, he knew one of them. According to Bow, the taller one was called Scorpia and she was the drummer. The smaller one was the lead singer whose name Bow couldn't remember but was positive started with a C.

Glimmer blamed Lead Singer's attractiveness that she imagined her face now and couldn't really concentrate on the conversation. It didn't help that her soulmate's voice fit basically perfectly with that girl's looks. A small sliver of hope crept into her thoughts that maybe, maybe this was it. She'd finally meet her soulmate. _She could finally tell her to shut the fuck up in the middle of the night._

"-mer? Glimmer, hey!" Bow was looking at her, concern in his eyes. "You ok there? You kinda zoned out for a minute."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm... I'm good, just thinking," Glimmer replied.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and people quieted down. The sound of footsteps indicated the arrival of the band. And then-

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

Glimmer knew in an instant that this was it. Her soulmate. She'd listened to that voice countless times in her head and now she'd finally know whom it belonged to.

The crowd roared. Spotlights turned on as the first chord was played.

From where she stood in the back, Glimmer struggled to see the band on stage, the curse of only being 5'3. She could make out a wild mane of hair but not much more but as soon as the singing started she could see her. She looked so close like Glimmer could touch her if she reached out.

Once the chorus started, she couldn't refrain herself from singing along any longer, screw the fact that her soulmate would hear her sing as well. She wanted her to know that she was there, here in this bar, tonight, and she was listening.

But just one line into her singing along, the singer on the stage stopped. For a moment it was silent, then the crowd parted. Glimmer heard a muffled "Catra?" from the back of the stage and then she stood in front of her.

"Hey, soulmate," she purred, "so we finally meet."

Glimmer stared at her, heterochromatic eyes stared back at her, one blue as the sky and the other golden like a sunset.

"So it seems."

"The name's Catra. And yours is?"

"Glimmer."

"Well then, Glimmer, looks like you're stuck with me from now on," Catra grinned, exposing sharp teeth and a smile more beautiful than anything Glimmer could have imagined.

Glimmer leaned into her, hands on Catra's shoulders. "Only if you stop keeping me up at night. Because if you don't shut the fuck up at three in the morning, I'mma have to kill you."

Catra laughed until someone upstage called out to her to "move your ass back up on stage or we're leaving".

Catra smirked down at Glimmer. "Guess I'll have to go. See you after the show?"

Without waiting for an answer, she climbed back up on stage and began playing a new song.

"Yeah, see you then."


End file.
